Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember
by JenniferW
Summary: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley’s. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley's. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione. 

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember 

Chapter 1

It was a normal dreary day at the Dursleys. Harry was being awakened by Dudley screaming at his door "Fix my breakfast, now!!" Harry yawned, stretched, then reached for his glasses. He got up, threw some clothes on and started to walk out of his room when he heard a pecking sound on his window.

He opened the window to let the owls in. There was Hedwig with a letter from Hagrid, Pigwidgeon with letters from Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and a small package with a letter from Fred and George the Weasley twins. Finally, another larger barn owl entered, with a letter from Hermione. Dudley's tantrum got louder and louder . Harry not wanting to wake the Dursleys, decided he would go down and fix Dudley breakfast.

Harry Potter had no idea why Dudley would want him to fix breakfast, as Dudley and the rest of the family were still on that horrid diet. Harry quickly cut up some grapefruit, put it on a plate, and poured Dudley a huge glass of water. Hoping that the Weasleys had sent some food better than this, Harry went upstairs very quietly to look at his letters, so as not to wake the sleeping Dursleys. 

Luckily, when he got to his room, he remembered Hermione had put an enlargement charm on the owl cage, so all three owls were drinking and eating happily. Before taking the letters, Harry decided to give a treat to each of the owls, he did so to happy screeches and pecking. He picked up the letter from Hagrid, and eagerly tore it open. 

The letter said:

Dear Harry,

How are you? Are you doin' better this summer with the Dursleys? I hope you are. See you sometime this summer Oh I shouldn've said that!   
  
Hagrid

Harry, laughed at the last line of Hagrid's letter, all throughout their schooling at Hogwarts Hagrid had said things that he shouldn've said. Harry wondered if this time it meant anything. Thinking about this, he decided to open the next letter. this time from Mrs. Weasley. 

Dear Harry, 

I thought I would ask you if you wanted to take a break from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer? I know it must be terribly dreary over there, so want to come? If so owl me back, and I will have Mr. Weasley arrive tomorrow evening at five with a portkey for you to get back with.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry, excited as ever at the prospect of the rest of the summer away from the Dursleys was ready to go and talk to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as soon as possible. First, he decided he needed to finish reading his letters, only three of them left, he thought. Next came the letter from Ron:

Harry,

Have you read the letter from Mum yet? Are you going to ask to come? I hope so, or dad will just come get you anyway!  
  
See you soon,

Ron

Harry laughed at the thought of Mr. Weasley coming for him unannounced. He would probably apparate which would definitely cause the Dursleys to need a memory charm for good! He heard his aunt and uncle up and around, so he decided to put the letters away to finish for later, and ask them about staying at the Burrow. He opened the board under his bed, and stuffed the rest of the letters along with the package under there for now. 

Harry slowly walked downstairs, dreading of asking the Dursleys, but as he really wanted to go, it was not a hard choice to make. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were in the living room sitting on the couch and watching TV as usual. Dudley was in his room having a tantrum over dying on one of his Playstation games as usual.

Over the noise of Dudley's tantrum, Harry began his speech "Uncle Vernon, erm.. can I go to the Weasleys this summer? I've been invited to spend the full summer with them, and I want to know if I can go? Vernon acted shocked at his nephew to be bold enough to ask. He said "Well, Dudley will be having a few of his friends from Smeltings over for the rest of the summer. We definitely don't want them to know about your problem, so I suppose you can go." Harry sighed with relief and said "Mr. Weasley will be here at five tomorrow to take me to The Burrow." Vernon just responded by shaking his head and looking at the television. Harry went back up to his room to finish reading his letters. 

Harry reached and opened the board under his bed. He picked up the letters, and the package. He decided to begin reading Hermione's letter to him: 

Dear Harry, 

How has your summer been? I am sorry you have to spend it with the Dursleys. Did Ron or Mrs. Weasley owl you about coming to The Burrow this summer? Mum and Dad said I can go. Can't wait to see you there!

Hermione

Harry laughed, thinking of the bossy, bookish Hermione he knew actually having fun just enjoying summer vacation at The Burrow. It almost didn't seem possible, but he couldn't wait to see her either, thinking about it. 

Thankfully, he only had one letter and the package left. Harry was eager to begin packing for his trip to the Weasleys. He opened the letter first, this one of course being from Fred and George, the twins:

Hullo Harry,

We hope you get to come spend the summer with everyone here! In the meantime, here is something to try on Dudley. You will just have to try them for yourself. It fades away so there is no need for a Memory charm. We reccommend trying them just before you leave though. 

See you soon,

Fred & George

Harry laughed at the thought of what these new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would do to Dudley next. He couldn't wait to try one, but knew if he wanted to go to see Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the Weasleys he needed to wait. 

~~~~~

Review


	2. Chapter 2

** Summary**: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley's. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione. 

** Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Stellar Snape my brilliant beta reader and one of the few who has kept me encouraged and inspired to continue writing. 

** Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember **

** Chapter 2**

  


Harry was so excited to go to the Weasleys for the summer that he packed very quickly. First he checked all of his Hogwarts things. He made sure his school robes, dress robes, hat, gloves, and the rest of his supplies were all inside the trunk. Last, he neatly sorted some of his Muggle clothes, which were all hand-me-downs from Dudley. He had some homework to finish, but figured he could just spend the rest of the day finishing that, so that he could leave the summer for fun and friendship, This was, after all, his last summer before ending his time at Hogwarts and being a full fledged wizard. He worked very Hermione-like on his homework. Harry was not normally this studious, but he really would like to finish it so that he could have the summer homework free. Unfortunately, due to it being just before his seventh year at Hogwarts, there was quite a bit. He finished his History of Magic two-foot long essay for Professor Binns, then got ready to begin an essay for Professor McGonagall on how to transform part of a human into an animal. Luckily, he paid attention in this class, unlike in Potions with Professor Snape. He was quite absorbed in this essay.

"Harry! Harry!" Aunt Petunia yelled as loud as her gossipy voice could muster. Harry startled at the sound of her voice. He quickly hid his homework, then opened his door and ran down the stairs to see just what his aunt wanted. She was in the kitchen talking with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. 

Harry said, "Yes Aunt Petunia?" 

"Harry please arrange to leave today, Dudley's friends are arriving tonight," she said. 

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry answered. "No problem." 

Luckily, it was still early, so Harry ran back up to his bedroom. The other two owls had flown away, so he had to use Hedwig. He got out his parchment and one of his best quills with a pot of ink. The letter said:

Mrs. Weasley, Ron,

Hi! My Aunt Petunia said I could come. I am so excited! Finally a summer away from them! Can Mr. Weasley come and get me at five tonight? My Aunt and Uncle want me gone tonight, as Dudley's friends are coming in, and you know how they are about my magic.

Sorry such short notice,

Harry

Harry rolled the parchment up and tied it with some string to Hedwig's leg. He opened his window, sending her flying out faster than usual. He hoped the answer was not too late to change plans by a day. He packed everything up, except for his homework, which he quickly got busy on while he waited for an answer.

He was just finishing his homework and looked up at his clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Just then, Hedwig tapped the window with her beak. "Thank goodness she is back with an answer," Harry thought. The letter was from Ron. It said:

Hi again Harry!

Mum just got your letter asking to come tonight. She just apparated to the Ministry of Magic to tell Dad about it. She would have just sent an owl, but she feared that would not be fast enough. We want to get you away from those horrid Dursleys.

See you tonight,

Ron

Harry got more and more excited at the prospect of being away all summer. He just made a finishing touch on his essay, then packed the rest of his homework up in his trunk. Thankfully, all he had left was an essay for Charms and the rest of his Summer Horoscopes for Professor Trelawney. He began dragging his stuff downstairs. First his trunk, then Hedwig's cage. He looked around his room and remembered the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that Fred and George had sent him. There was a letter included with the powder that read: 

Dear Harry, 

This is a special Weasley's Wizard Wheezes made just for you to try on Dudley. Mix the powder in with a drink, and watch what happens.

Talk to you soon,

Fred & George

It was just a bag of powder to be poured into a drink. He looked for Dudley first. He found him in his room playing on the computer. Harry had some time before he needed to be outside to wait for Mr. Weasley to arrive with the portkey. He stood just outside Dudley's room with the bag of powder. While he waited for Dudley to leave the room, he took a closer inspection of the powder. It was a green powder with gold flecks in it. He wondered what could possibly happen if he poured this powder into a drink of Dudley's. For now he would have to wait. 

He walked slowly in the hall until just before he reached Dudley's massive bedroom. Harry had never really looked at this room, but never realized how huge it seemed to be. Dudley was in there as usual cursing out his Playstation game. Harry thought, "this is, what, his fourth or fifth Playstation?" as Dudley kept losing his temper on it. He knew the Dursleys spoiled Dudley to the extreme, so he was not surprised. Finally he saw Dudley finally get up and go to the loo across the hall. 

If Harry wanted to see this trick in action, he had better hurry. He dashed into Dudley's room, and thankfully there was a glass of soda there that he could pour and gently mix the powder into. Harry walked out of Dudley's room and waited very patiently for Dudley to return and gulp down his soda. 

Harry got the rest of his things downstairs and outside where he was to meet Mr. Weasley who had the portkey, then ran right back outside Dudley's door, where Dudley had returned. Dudley, while looking at his television, took the glass of soda and drank half of it down. Harry watched, anticipating what would happen. 

It began almost at once. Fred and George had really made a more than hilarious prank this time. Dudley swelled up to twice his size at once. The twins had put an extra charm that made Dudley unable to talk or scream what was going on to his over-meddling Aunt and Uncle. Then, before even Dudley could expect it, he shrunk down to the size of a toothpick. Then, back to normal. It was more than hilarious, but Harry waited until he got outside to laugh about it all.

The garden bench seemed the best place to wait for Mr. Weasley. Harry gathered all his stuff right there to wait for him. Not long and there he was, carrying something in an old orange satchel. 

Harry called out to him, "Hi Mr. Weasley, I am over here!" 

Mr. Weasley looked, and then began swiftly walking toward him. 

Arthur said to Harry, "Hey, I suppose you are ready to go? Well I have what we need in this orange satchel right here." 

"I suppose let's go then," Harry answered.

Mr. Weasley got out the item in the orange satchel, a brown leather boot, and told Harry to touch the sole of the boot. Mr. Weasley would just apparate to The Burrow. 

Harry felt as though he was swimming through a tunnel of blue and green swirling mist. He kept his eyes closed, until the world had finally stopped moving. Finally, things had settled down, and he opened his eyes to discover he was in the kitchen of the Weasleys' home. He was there at last. 

~~~~~

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley's. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

  
**Author notes:** I want to think my brilliant beta reader Stellar Snape. I honestly believe we share a brain! Thanks for all of your help and patience with me. 

Thanks for all of the reviews as well. Every one has been very encouraging.   
  
This is also the chapter where the outright romance begins. I wanted to work up to things a bit. Enjoy, and please review!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 3**

Well, Harry's thoughts were not meant to be kept to himself. Noticing the commotion in the kitchen as Harry arrived, Fred, George, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys, not to mention Hermione, came in and saw Harry standing there, holding a useless leather boot, not to mention the handle of Hedwig's cage and dragging his trunk behind him. Harry gently put everything down. 

Mrs. Weasley said to him, "Harry, have Ron help you get your things to his room, ok?" 

Ron helped Harry lug his trunk, as well as Hedwig's cage to his room, decorated with The Chudley Cannons as usual. 

"I am glad you made it," Ron said. 

"Me too," quipped Harry. 

The two best friends headed happily downstairs to be with the rest of the Weasley family as well as their best friend, Hermione. 

Hermione was busy chatting with Ginny, so Harry found Fred and George and took them aside. He told them about the joke that he pulled on Dudley. Harry described, "It was bloody brilliant, you two. He couldn't even scream for help. I had to run outside before I could even laugh." 

"We just created that one and tried it on Ginny first." Fred said. "Boy was she ever angry when she came out of it!" 

"What is it called?" asked Harry. 

"It is called the Super Fast Weight Shifter," George answered. 

Ron interrupted by saying "Well, we better go find Hermione before she lets Ginny in on how seeing Vicky was". 

Ron and Harry left Fred and George to find Hermione. She was still in Ginny's room. They knocked, and Ron said through the door," Hermione, remember that Harry is here." 

"Oh ok see you two in a bit," Hermione answered back. This was very odd of Hermione, Harry thought, to not want to see him first thing. Harry could tell Ron was thinking the same. Suddenly, while they were both thinking this, Hermione ran out of Ginny's room, and shut the door. She saw Harry and immediately wrapped her arms around him. Ron looked agape at the two hugging, and thought "What?! You don't hug your best friend like that!" Harry, just as puzzled as ever, and actually not used to getting hugs, least of all this type of hug, just shrugged and returned it. 

Hermione began talking to Harry. 

"Hi, I have missed you so very much! Did you know I didn't even go see Viktor?" After saying this, she finally ended the embrace, to Harry's relief. He felt as though his insides would be coming out quite soon because she was hugging him so tightly. 

He managed to squeak out, "Let's all go talk in the living room, OK?" They all happily headed to the living room. 

"Harry, I am so glad to see you," Hermione said. 

Harry said, "I have missed all of you. It has been a really difficult summer for me, and I am sure for all of you with knowing that Voldemort is back in power." They all sat and thought about that, all dreading what this next year could bring. Harry broke the silence by saying "Do you two know that this is the first birthday I will be celebrating with my two best friends?" 

Hermione and Ron nodded happily in response. They could not say anything yet, but the two best friends, plus the Weasleys, the Grangers, and even Albus Dumbledore had something fairly unique planned to celebrate. It was still three weeks away, but things had been planned out almost as soon as they had both left Hogwarts. Dumbledore had wanted Harry to stay with the Dursleys for a while, which gave Hermione and Ron plenty of time to owl back and forth plans for the party. 

They still had a couple of weeks to wait. So they had planned quite a fun summer with dinners at The Leaky Cauldron, and playing Quidditch in the backyard of the Weasleys'. That included Harry teaching Hermione how to fly on a broomstick. Both Harry and Hermione were put on two of the Weasley's old Cleansweep brooms. Harry wanted them to start with a slower broom in the flying lessons. Hermione did surprisingly well, with Harry by her side all the way. She was surprised to see not only was she book smart, but was learning one of the best skills to have as either Wizard or Witch as well. For the time being, instead of Hogwarts: A History, she could be seen reading Quidditch Through the Ages. She had finally gotten the flying under control, so in came the Quidditch lessons. 

Fred and George had used some of the money Harry had given them to buy a neat little replica of a Quidditch game that could be played. Harry and Ron played the game with Hermione watching. They wanted to try this method of teaching her first, since this method was somewhat safer. After a few games, Hermione got to go up against Harry. She did remarkably well at controlling the Quaffle, even scoring quite a few goals. Harry's team, not surprisingly always caught the Golden Snitch though. 

The two best friends continued playing the Quidditch games and having fun. Harry of course won most of the games, up until one point, Hermione caught the Snitch with a great deal of luck. That was when Harry knew it was time to start practicing up in the air, on the brooms again. The whole Weasley family, excluding the parents of course, played this time. Hermione was just a Chaser, with Ron, Harry, and Fred on her team. Fred was a Beater and Ron was Keeper, with Harry Seeker of course. On the other team were George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. George was a Beater, Bill was a Chaser, and Charlie Seeker, with Ginny playing as the Keeper. 

This game was surprisingly intense. They did not have goalposts, so the Keepers just hovered over the general goal area and kept balls out. This proved to be more challenging than ever. Fred was very diligent about protecting Hermione, Ron, and Harry from the Bludgers. George, being a Beater as well, was just as cautious as his brother was. Bill was obviously better than Hermione, but he had years of practicing and playing before him, while she had only flown just days before and played Quidditch more in theory. The game was fifty to seventy when Hermione managed to get two goals past Ginny! Finally, they were tied. Charlie and Harry were both happily diving and doing courageous tricks on the broom while waiting for the time to really begin hunting for the Snitch. Finally, Hermione got another goal, and Harry began to look earnestly. Just as he found the Snitch and had it in his hand, Hermione lost her concentration and started to fall off her broom! 

"Help! Someone, help me!" she yelled, waiting for someone to help her get either back on her broom or down safely. Harry dropped the Snitch, flew swiftly over to her, and started helping her get back on her broom. Thankfully, she was low enough now to let the old broom drop safely and swiftly climbed on to Harry's broom with him. 

Harry landed the broom and the two got off. Hermione looked very flushed and scared. She was shivering from the fright of the incident. Harry looked at her, pulled her close, and kissed her gently on the lips. 

~~~~~

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

  
**Author notes:** I want to think my brilliant beta reader Stellar Snape. I honestly believe we share a brain! Thanks for all of your help and patience with me. 

Thanks for all of the reviews as well. Every one has been very encouraging.   
  
This is also the chapter where the outright romance begins. I wanted to work up to things a bit. Enjoy, and please review!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 4**

Ron was just a normal teenage wizard absorbed in a Quidditch game when it happened; Hermione lost her concentration mid-flight and began to fall off of her broom. Ron tried to get down to her first, but Harry was a far better flier than he, and made it to Hermione's aid first. He landed just a few feet away from them when the thing he had least expected to happen, did. Harry enveloped Hermione in his arms, then kissed her lightly on the lips. 

Ron saw this and quickly ran up to The Burrow. He stormed inside, and tried to go up to his room to brood over this matter alone, when none other but Molly Weasley stopped him. 

"What has gotten into you now?" she asked quizzically. Ron avoided his mother's gaze. 

"No, Mum, I am not ok. I can't believe I just saw the two of them...." Molly Weasley immediately understood what he said. All she had to do was look out of the window and see Harry and Hermione together, They looked very happy to be just the two of them. Molly said, "Let's go to the kitchen for some tea." Ron, feeling rather trapped followed his mother to the kitchen. 

"Honey, I really hope things will be ok between you three-" Mrs. Weasley said when Ron interrupted her.

"Not when I saw more than a friendly kiss between my two best friends!"

Mrs. Weasley could tell that her son was more than agitated now, so calmly said something to make him think (she hoped).

"What makes you so angry about the two of them? Is it because you have more than friendship for Hermione, or because you are afraid you are suddenly pushed out of the circle of friendship with the two of them?"

Ron took a sip of tea, then said slowly, "It is just weird to see them together. I never expected this. I just don't want to be pushed out of their friendship by them being together." 

"It looks like you need to have a heart to heart with your best friends," Mrs. Weasley said in response to this.

As if on cue, Harry and Hermione arrived in from outdoors holding hands. They each had a broom in their other hand, except for Harry who was carrying Ron's Cleansweep along with his Firebolt. 

Harry and Hermione both spotted Ron and Molly Weasley, but it was Harry who spoke up. 

"Hey you!" he said cheerily.

Ron looked at the happy couple. Somberly, yet assured, he said, "Can you two bring the brooms to my room for right now? I want to talk to you." As her son spoke up, now much more even-tempered Molly busied herself cleaning the kitchen from the tea. As she did this, she hummed happily from a melody she knew quite well from the Wizard Wireless Network.

Ron led Hermione and Harry to his room. The couple gave a quick, but filled with dread glance to each other on the way upstairs. They both knew that it was time for the talk. Ron sat on his bed; Harry pulled Ron's desk chair away from the desk, and sat on it backwards, facing Ron and Hermione of course. Hermione chose the floor, but before she could sit down Harry had pushed the chair under her, and took the floor for himself. 

Ron began slowly, but firmly. What he had to say was important as it concerned the two best friends. 

"I saw the kiss between you two," Ron said. "At first, I was upset but with a good cooldown and a talk with mum, I know just what I want to say to you. I don't ever want to lose you as friends, _ever_! I don't want to be pushed away by your togetherness. I understand that you will both want time just to be with each other. If I am ever intruding on this, please feel free to let me know. I know we will all need time to adjust to this friendship in a different way. Now, let's all have fun! Want to play chess, Harry? Best out of four games is the champion!"

Ron looked at Harry after he said this, trying to read an expression. Harry's emerald eyes gleamed as he said competitively, "you're on!" 

"Want to watch, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione said joyfully, "May the best one win!" 

The now happy trio headed downstairs to play chess as the friendship deepened to new levels for all. 


	5. Chapter 5

  


**Summary**: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley's. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

  
**Author notes:** I want to think my brilliant beta reader Stellar Snape. I honestly believe we share a brain! Thanks for all of your help and patience with me. 

Thanks for all of the reviews as well. Every one has been very encouraging.   
  
This is also the chapter where the outright romance begins. I wanted to work up to things a bit. Enjoy, and please review!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 5**

  


Hermione looked at Ron as he and Harry went downstairs to set up the chess set. Ron Would never realize how extremely joy-filled she was at his words. For a few minutes as they sat at the kitchen table playing chess, she allowed her mind to wander. Little did Harry know, but she had loved him since the second task in fourth year. He had saved her life better and quicker than Viktor Krum ever could. She had grown tired of Krum's total unwillingness to say her name correctly. His constant "Her-my-own-ninny"ing had gotten awful. How could a guy love you if he can't even say your name properly? She shook her head at the thought.

Harry had been her best friend for going on seven years. It is commonly known that best friends make the most loyal companions. This of course was if they didn't break up and destroy everything that they had created together including the friendship. At the bitterness of that thought, her mind came back to earth and she began watching, really watching Harry and Ron embark on the first game of Wizard's Chess. 

Hermione thought Ron was an expert player at chess, though admittedly Harry had gotten very good at it himself after playing the Weasley brothers at the game for six, nearing seven years. She watched the battle, not sure of whom to root for as always. Luckily, unlike most people at Hogwarts the pair never fought about who had won. She had realized she really wasn't paying attention when Harry yelled, "Checkmate!" He still didn't win too terribly often, so he was happy about winning. Hermione was inwardly quite happy for him as well. 

After Harry won the first game, she watched as Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and finally Ginny came into the room and pulled up chairs, happy to watch some of the next games in progress. As the two boys played, Hermione and Ginny talked, with the occasional humorous remark from Fred or George. Ginny, ignoring any comments from the twins said, "So you and Harry are an item, huh?" Thankfully, she said this out of curiosity, with no sign of jealousy.

"Yes I suppose we are, right Harry?" Hermione said as she watched and waited for his reaction. She watched quietly as Harry broke his concentration off of the chess game, and looked at her. She waited for a response, but noticed he was thinking. She had no reason to feel upset that it was taking him so long, but she was eager to hear what he had to say.

He smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, you can say we will be the item of seventh year!" She smiled at his response.

Ron did not look a bit happy at this conversation. For him, his mind was on chess and only chess. Ron was a bit angrier than he was letting on, though. Hermione realized this by the cold flat tone in his voice as he said, "OK you two lovebirds, that is ENOUGH! Let's get back to our chess game, Harry." 

Hermione's eyes left Harry, and she had to make herself start talking to Ginny again. 

"You heard it straight from Harry, we are really and truly together now," Hermione said happily. 

Ginny said happily, "That is great. We better change the subject before Ron explodes. So who do you think will get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this school year?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she was thinking about this question. Ginny brought up something interesting. Just who would get that longed for job this year? She mused over it in her head, and said "Lupin was the best one yet. Moody was ok, a bit too harsh, but then of course that really was not him in fourth year. Lupin taught again fifth year, then finally this past year, we got to see the real Moody. That experience was, needless to say, quite interesting. I like Lupin's hands-on style of teaching best, though."

Ginny, not realizing she would get a monologue out of Hermione about school, decided to change the subject to talking about the rest of the summer. She knew about the upcoming birthday party, yet did not want to say anything too major about it in front of Harry. Hermione was glad that Ginny kept quiet. She had a bad habit of blurting things out to anyone who would listen. She just knew that by the time they were off of the Hogwarts Express, Ginny would have told everyone, including Slytherins, about she and Harry's relationship. 

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by Harry once again saying, "Checkmate!" She was really happy for him. Quidditch was more of his game, but she realized quickly that he had finally gotten better at chess. She watched as Harry and Ron set the board back up and continued playing. 

Hermione said to them both "Congrats, Harry! Ron you played a great game as well." She smiled back at both of them as they played the third game of chess. 

Hermione watched as Harry's winning streak continued. Soon Harry had won all but the last game. This set the score to Harry having three wins with Ron having one win, the very last game.

Ron started to speak, and both Hermione and Harry looked as he said "Looks like your boyfriend is the winner again, Hermione!"

She felt extremely helpless, when even his family couldn't stop him from storming off to his room. Whether she and Harry liked it or not, nearly his whole family was involved. Hermione looked at Harry, who should be happy about his win, but had a very sad look on his face, and said, "Well, what do you want to do now?" 

Harry looked at her somewhat sadly, and said "Honestly, let's just let him be for a while. He is angry with all of this more than he lets on. He needs to calm down before we go up there and talk to him. I don't feel like dodging flying objects at the moment."

Hermione, filled with bravery, and annoyance at Ron, gently took Harry's hand and led him outside. She then proceeded to kiss him. He returned the kiss. She had never felt as filled with happiness as she did right then. She always had it in the back of her head that they would end up together, but never dreamed it could come true this easily. She held Harry's hand as they explored all of the wooded area around The Burrow. Hermione simply wanted to spend some time with Harry, alone. She loved Harry, but wanted to be courteous to her best friend, therefore not rubbing the relationship in his face more than had been done already. 

She walked with Harry, hand in hand, and immensely enjoyed it. She noticed that it had gotten rather late in the afternoon, but didn't want the time to end. The area was breathtakingly beautiful to both of them. Even Harry admitted thinking so. She noticed a beautiful old oak tree and pulled Harry down to sit against it with her. They just sat close together, not talking, but looking at the late afternoon sky. It was very peaceful for both of them. 

"I never properly told you thank you for earlier today," Hermione said to Harry. She was smiling happily now. She knew all too well if she hadn't of fallen and scared him half to death, he would not have kissed her. 

Harry responded, "For what? Oh, me rescuing you. You should know that I refuse to let you fall, _ever_!"

"Oh, Harry!" She then gave him a hug so tight that he had trouble breathing. She realized it was time that they head back, but she hated to think of ever forgetting this moment. She felt so very comfortable with Harry being tightly embraced in her arms. This was when it finally clicked for her that their relationship had really deepened. Hermione was lost in her train of thought. 

Her thought was interrupted with Harry lovingly questioning her, "'Mione can you loosen your grip on me a little? I can barely breathe." She laughed, then lightened her grip while looking into his beautiful, yet playful emerald green eyes. 

She began speaking slowly, but firmly, not sure how Harry would take what she wanted to say to him. "Harry, I want this moment engraved in my mind forever. I want you to know that I have been in love with you ever since the second task in fourth year. You don't have to say anything, but I wanted you to know. Oh, I like the shortening of my name, by the way. It is cute coming from you."

She watched his face closely as his expressions changed from happy, to shocked, then to happy again. She hated to cut it short, but thought it was late enough that they needed to head back and find out what Ron was so belligerently angry about. 

Hermione allowed Harry to gently clasp her hand in his as they walked back to the Weasley's house. The sun was getting very low in the sky. What had seemed like simple moments had really been hours. She really hoped that the time alone away from Ron had given him time to cool down. Soon, they were both back inside The Burrow. It was nearly time to eat. Fred and George were setting the table, while Bill and Charlie were doing an enlargement charm to make it bigger (they did this at every meal, it saved space in the kitchen until mealtimes). Ginny was busily helping her mum with the meal preparations. 

Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley if they could do anything to help, and she said "Sure, go fetch Ron for me you two. He has been in his room all day, and just let him know that dinner is nearly ready." 

Harry answered for both of them, "OK no problem, Mrs. Weasley." They walked away from her, and then both proceeded to debate on who should be the first one to talk to him. It was decided that they should both go up there and talk to him. 

They approached his bedroom, and Harry knocked on the door, saying "Ron, can we come in?" He waited for Ron to answer, or open the door. Finally, he did. The expression on his face fell when he saw, once again, it was both of them together. 

"Oh whatever, just tell me what you two want!" Ron said. He looked angrily, yet coldly at the couple.

"Well, it is time for dinner and your mum told us to come up here and fetch you," Hermione said innocently.

"You shouldn't have bothered. I would much rather stay up here away from you two and by the way, I am not hungry. Now I have had ENOUGH! Go away!" Ron exclaimed.

Before they left, Hermione was about to cry. 

She finally lost it when she asked him "What is the matter, Ron?" She was openly crying now. 

In response, Ron glared and slammed the door. This was not good. Ron and Hermione had fought plenty of times before, but this just did not look good to either of them. "Well, I suppose we should go down without him," Hermione said. She had calmed her crying down. Now, she was just pure and simply angry. 

"Yeah, I guess we better," Harry said. They both went downstairs and returned to the kitchen, where all of the family was already sitting down, and about to eat. As they went to their places, each of the Weasleys looked at them with questioning expressions on their faces. 

Harry answered the expression. "Ron is still angry with us and claims he is not hungry. He refused to come down with us." Hermione noticed the expression of anxiety on everyone's faces including Harry's.

"What, is this the second time he is genetically fused with Hermione?" George questioned, hoping to bring some humor to the meal.

Hermione glared at him evilly. She then said, "Well, when I miss my meals, it is to get more studying or reading done, which I doubt I can say for you two!" Fred decided to play along, and threw a massive cookbook at George's head. 

The book dropped in George's plate of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

Mrs. Weasley was visibly angry at the boys' stupidity. 

"You two are going on nineteen years old, WHY CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE IT?" 

At this, she plucked up the book, which was called "A Modern Witch's Guide to Cuisine" by Jane Ketchup and did a simple repairing and cleaning charm on it. She then replaced it back on the shelf. Everyone continued eating rather quietly, after all of the commotion. No one said a word. At the end of the meal, Mrs. Weasley fixed up a plate and brought it up to her son, quietly.

After dinner Fred, George, and Harry played Exploding Snap. Hermione went up to her room, and girl-talked with Ginny. She told Ginny about her time alone with Harry. Ginny was surprised at her braveness, but extremely happy for her. Hermione realized that of all the girls at Hogwarts, Ginny was the one that she could tell things, and hope that they stayed between them. She realized that it had gotten rather late, and decided to go tell Harry goodnight. 

Hermione found Harry on his way to Ron's room. She hugged him, and then he kissed her. She said, "I just want to tell you goodnight," as she walked to Ron's room with him.

She watched open-mouthed, as when Harry opened the door a pillow and blanket came flying out at him. He caught them easily, and walked to the living room. He was confused at this utter meanness of Ron. Hermione walked down with him. He began making up the couch to sleep on. She said, "I am sorry this has caused such an uproar." He finished setting the couch up.

"Hermione, it is not your fault," he said. "I hope we can settle this soon though. Now, see you in the morning." He lay down and went to sleep. As much as Hermione wanted to sit and watch him sleep, she was obviously tired herself. It had been a long day for both of them. She went quietly up to her room with Ginny and went to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: Harry Potter thinks he is in for an ordinary summer vacation at the Dursley's. Little does he know that his summer will be much more exciting with a trip to The Burrow and an unlikely romance with Hermione. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. 

  
**Author notes:** I want to think my brilliant beta reader Stellar Snape. I honestly believe we share a brain! Thanks for all of your help and patience with me. 

Thanks for all of the reviews as well. Every one has been very encouraging.   
  
This is also the chapter where the outright romance begins. I wanted to work up to things a bit. Enjoy, and please review!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 6**

  
  


Harry woke up suddenly. He still felt tired, his scar wasn't hurting him yet someone was watching him. He had forgotten that he had slept on the couch instead of the spare bed in Ron's room last night. He picked his glasses up off of the arm of the couch to see who was watching him. He looked at the person watching him, and noticed that it was early enough that it was Mr. Weasley in his Ministry robes. 

"What happened, did Ron kick you out of his room last night?" Arthur asked. He looked at Harry, but knowing the temperament of his son the answer was sure to be yes.

Harry had finally woken up enough to answer the question. "Yes he did," he said, "I tried to talk to him, but every time he just blew me off." 

"Well, Harry I am sorry about that. Ron has a temper on him, but I hope you three can resolve whatever this is." Just as Arthur was finishing his sentence, Percy walked in to the living room, looked at the clock, then apparated out. 

Arthur stayed barely long enough to hear Harry muttering "I hate fighting" before Apparating out himself. Harry was fully awake. No point in trying to go back to sleep, he decided. The Weasleys had a small bookshelf filled with books in their living room. Harry chose a surprisingly thick volume entitled _The Wizard's Guide to Fun and Games_ by Arnold Smitherton. He took it and sat back down on the couch ready to spend some time reading until the rest of the family woke up. He flipped through the sections on the games that were well known at Hogwarts. He read some more interesting facts on the game known as Quadpot, and then came upon the game he so loved, Quidditch. Upon reading about that, he decided after breakfast to go practice his flying as all too soon his last season as the Gryffindor Seeker would come. He knew that the recruits came to the games, and he wanted to be in top flying ability. His dad had played for the England team, and Harry wanted to be on that team as well, but would settle for any team that would take him. 

Finally, it got late enough that Hermione came into the living room. She was the first one up after Harry, which was not unusual. She saw Harry there sitting on the living room couch, reading. She walked quietly up to him, sat down, and put a hand on his shoulder. Amazingly, he didn't startle. He just knew her touch that well. 

"Good morning," she said. 

"Good morning to you, too," Harry said. He put the book down, giving her a tight hug and a light kiss. 

"So what do you have planned for today?" Hermione asked Harry, hoping that it wasn't going to involve her on a broom. 

"I want to go flying after breakfast. You don't have to come with me, but do you want to watch? I want to improve my flying skills."

"Sure, I'll watch, I am just not in the mood to try flying again just yet. The memory of nearly falling off of that broom is still too fresh for me," she said. 

Harry said, "I know, that was a very hard thing to watch, you falling so far like that. I'm glad I caught you." He looked happily at her. 

After a very filling breakfast cooked by Mrs. Weasley, Harry went up to Ron's room to change and get dressed. He also grabbed his broom, then ran off to find Hermione so they could go outside. He went to Ginny's room, and found Hermione. She grabbed a folding chair, then they both went outside. Little did Harry know that Ron had heard them talking earlier about the plans for the morning. Ron had planned something for the both of them.

Harry watched as Hermione set up her chair and sat down. He then mounted his broom to begin flying. He started out with a burst of speed, then did a near vertical dive. He looked down at Hermione, who seemed to be enjoying the action. He waved and smiled at her, then blew a kiss. She did the same back to him. He continued flying, going back down every so often to see how she was doing. The next time he looked down at her, he became alarmed. Ron, angry as ever, was just behind her. He had his broom, and was opening the Quidditch box. Somehow he managed to get out a Bludger and a bat while about to mount his broom. He closed the box, then began to fly. 

Harry thought, "Oh good, so he isn't going to hurt Hermione..." He barely had time to finish that thought as a speeding Bludger came flying toward him. He sped up, and did another amazing dive, this one not out of a fun time though. Ron was being more dangerous than anything, and it was not funny. Harry finally flew and regained some distance. He saw Ron, angry, and jealous as ever. 

Ron said, "So you want to play Quidditch for a league, Harry? Well we will see about that! Twenty points if I can hit you!" 

Harry was stunned, but managed to duck the oncoming Bludger. This was eerily reminding him of his second year, when Dobby had enchanted that Bludger to be attracted to him. This was not a laughing matter. Reboning his arm had not been fun. This was proving to be even more dangerous. He decided when he got near Ron to try to talk him down, but to stay out of the way of the Bludgers. 

Harry saw Ron again. He said, "Ron, can we please talk this out, on the ground no less? I don't like watching you behave like this. You're actually scaring me! Let's dismount the brooms and talk this out like the best friends we are!" 

In response, Ron hit the Bludger even harder this time. Harry managed to avoid it again. 

Harry had had enough. He was going to just go down and dismount his broom, and take Hermione inside. He hoped she had not seen what Ron was doing. He had gotten close to her, but he was still on his broom when he noticed a Bludger hurling toward her! He flew enough to hop off the broom, and fling himself in front of the Bludger. It hit him directly in the middle of his back! Suddenly Harry fainted; his world went completely black. 

Hermione screamed "Harry wake up! Please wake up! Ron what did you do to him?" She couldn't move at all. She was so frightened, and so angry at what Ron had done that she couldn't get help. So, she called for Mrs. Weasley. If anyone knew some medical magic, a mother with seven children would! "Mrs. Weasley Harry is hurt!" she screamed. 

Mrs. Weasley came running out as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked at Harry lying face down on the ground, and went as white as a ghost., "There is nothing I can do for him," she said to Hermione. "I can heal small cuts and bruises, but nothing like this type of injury. Who did this to him anyway?"

Just then Ron walked up, happy, and light. "Hi mum." He looked down at Harry, sprawled out face down in front of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Molly looked angrily at her son. 

Did you do this?" she demanded. He had a look on his face that was very guilty. "We will discuss this later, but first we have to get Harry some medical help. Let me apparate to the St. Mungo's Medi-Ambulance Service. I will ride back with them. Don't move him or try to wake him yet." 

She apparated, and was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. All I'm doing is playing with their personalities a bit.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my brilliant friend and beta reader Stellar Snape. I think we share a brain. This one does switch points of view, with Harry being unconscious. I hope it is not too confusing. In order to ease some of the time frame confusion there is *** when I am omitting some time. One * will be used when I am going back to Harry's POV. I'm sorry about the delay of these chapters. I'll be uploading 8-10 by sometime next week. I've been busy with NaNoWriMo  
  
Hermione heard the sirens and went out front to show the paramedics where Harry was in the back yard. She said, "Follow me, I will show you where he is." She waited for the two paramedics to get a stretcher, and then led them to the backyard. Mrs. Weasley got out of the ambulance not far behind them. She and Hermione watched, standing back as the paramedics quickly got to work assessing him. Nothing they could do would wake him. They were both feeling anxious and worried.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione asked, "Is there any way I can ride up in the ambulance with you and Harry? I know I am not family, but I am one of his best friends, not to mention his girlfriend..."she trailed off, hoping that Mrs. Weasley would grant her permission.  
  
Mrs. Weasley thought briefly and said, "Let me see what I can do. Normally you have to be a family member, but with him having so little family that actually cares... I have a plan. You, in this case are his fiancé. That will get you a ride up there with us. It may take you being there for him to wake up, anyway."  
  
Hermione hugged her, and said "Thank you so very much. I really want to be the one there when he wakes up."  
  
While the two were talking, Ron looked blankly on as the paramedics worked on Harry. He could hardly believe he had attacked his best friend with a Bludger. That was just not something you do to your best friend. And to top it all off, Harry had taken the Bludger meant for Hermione. He could not believe he had been so jealous and spiteful! Once Harry woke up, he would apologize to both of them. It had not been Harry's fault that Hermione had denied him when he asked her out many times over the last two years.  
  
Finally, the paramedics had Harry stable enough to be put into the ambulance. Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley took one of the paramedics aside and said, "This young lady wants to ride with us," she was pointing at Hermione, when she said the rest. "She is Harry's fiancée, and with her there, he might wake up much easier."  
  
The paramedics reluctantly agreed, and Mrs. Weasley climbed in after they had put Harry inside the vehicle. The outside of the ambulance was made to look exactly like a Muggle ambulance. Inside there was no I.V., heart monitors, or beeping machines to be found. The ambulance driver drove for a little while, until they reached a little Wizarding village, and then apparated the ambulance to St. Mungo's Ambulance Arrival doors. These doors led into the Emergency Room of the hospital. Harry's stretcher was brought out of the ambulance, and all Hermione and Mrs. Weasley could do was watch them race him to a room to be worked on. They followed the medics just outside of a room, where there was a whole team of medi-wizards and medi-witches applying monitoring charms, taking vitals, and looking at a way to monitor his brain waves. Hermione looked in the room. Harry was not covered in wires and monitors as though in a Muggle hospital. He looked like he was doing better, but she wanted to see him up close and personal herself to find out.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours later, a young Medi-witch came out and told Hermione and Molly, "You can go in and see him now. He is still unconscious. For right now just be with him and talk to him. He can hear you very well, but don't get upset if he doesn't wake up right away, or awakens very slowly."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione went into the room before her. Molly looked into the room at Harry, and decided to let Hermione have some time alone with him while she apparated back to The Burrow to let everyone else know what was going on. Harry was dreaming vividly. He was in the forbidden forest and had been pushed down. Every time he went to stand up, another magical creature would knock him back down. Then his dream flashed to The Burrow when Ron sent that Bludger after Hermione. Then back to Ron telling them he was ok with their relationship. He heard a voice saying "please wake up, I need you, Harry." He just couldn't snap out of his sleep as hard as he tried.  
  
About three hours had gone by, and Hermione had not left Harry's side at all. Mrs. Weasley had returned from The Burrow with dinner for Hermione to eat. She had strict orders for Hermione to take a break and eat while she sat with Harry, so that is what Hermione quite reluctantly did.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took over while Hermione was getting a much-needed break. She kept talking to Harry, about Quidditch, about his upcoming birthday (being careful not to reveal anything just in case!). She reminded him of how many people truly loved him, all in the hopes that he would wake up.  
  
*** It had been three days since Harry's accident. Hermione sat with him throughout the long days and nights waiting for him to wake up. In the beginning everyone was concerned about any paralysis that had ocurred. This was partly because of the impact the Bludger had on his back, as well as when he fell. He had hit his head on a fairly large rock. For now the doctors could not wake him up, despite any efforts that they tried.  
  
In all of this time, Ron had not made the effort to come by and see Harry. He was still very much guilt filled. He had no idea how to approach neither Harry nor Hermione at this point. He was still a bit angry, but he could not believe what he had done to both of them, especially Harry. He just wanted to set things straight.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl to the Dursleys. She knew that they most likely did not care, but the mother side of her had made her send something to them anyway. They had not replied. This was upsetting to her. His real parents would have been by his bedside throughout all of this. The Dursleys didn't care. To them he was just an obligation.  
  
Meanwhile, while Mrs. Weasley was thinking to herself in the hallway, Hermione was sitting with Harry. She was very tired. Although she and Mrs. Weasley had traded off sitting with him, it had taken a toll on her mentality. She worried that he may never wake up, or wake up with an irreparable injury. She also knew that she needed to take a break and go to The Burrow for some clothes, to change into, and to bring back. While she was there, she might as well shower as well. Then, she hoped she could stay up at St. Mungo's until Harry woke up. Just as she was thinking about her plan, Mrs. Weasley walked back in.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, could you take me back to The Burrow for a little while?" Hermione asked. "I want to get more of my things, and get a shower. I hate leaving Harry for too long, but I think we could all use a break."  
  
Mrs. Weasley responded, "I agree, Hermione. I will help you get back home, and we will get those things done. Besides I need to talk to Ron, though admittedly, I have no idea what to say."  
  
Hermione said, "Oh, let me. I know exactly what to say to the... Oh sorry, he is your son. I will try to be as nice as I can be. I hope he finally feels some remorse for what he has done." Mrs. Weasley ignored the insult Hermione almost used on her son, and decided to get on with things. "Let's get on then."  
  
So, they said a quick goodbye to Harry, and not long after arrived at The Burrow. Everyone but Ron surrounded them asking "How is he? Has he awakened yet? What do the doctors think?" Hermione knew that the rest of the Weasley family would be concerned, but she let Mrs. Weasley take care of the question and answer session while she went to the room she and Ginny were sharing for the summer, and looked in her trunk. She got out her school rucksack, and sorted enough clothes and necessities for another few days into it. She closed the sack, then went to the bathroom down the hall to get the shower she needed.  
  
Hermione had a nice mind-clearing shower, and finished getting ready. She put the strap of the rucksack over her shoulder and left the bathroom. She walked back to Ginny's room to make sure she had not missed anything, and then made her way downstairs when Ron stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" said Ron.  
  
Hermione, was on her way downstairs and didn't want to hear it, but she answered him anyway, "What, Ron?"  
  
Ron said, trying to get her attention, "Hermione. Let me explain. I've been incredibly stupid--"  
  
Hermione had enough. " Whatever, Ron. You were being a sorry git, and I'm not in the mood to discuss what you did. You could have killed Harry with that Bludger, not to mention me! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Hermione rushed downstairs and ignored Ron. She asked Mrs Weasley, "Can we please get back to Harry? I am sure you heard the commotion, but please let it be for right now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced upstairs, expecting to see Ron watching the two of them, but looked back at Hermione when she didn't see him up there. She responded with, "I need to get a few more odds and ends, and then we can head back there."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gathered up what she needed to occupy her time while she and Hermione sat with Harry. She got two more novels that she hadn't read. She had her knitting needles in the bag she took with her to the hospital, but she needed to get the other skein of yarn. She was working on Ginny's new Weasley sweater. It was a bright cobalt blue, which she knew would be a great color on her. The "G" would be in a light spring yellow. Finally, she was ready to take Hermione back up to St. Mungo's. They went back to the hospital then.  
  
*** It was now two days later. Hermione had hardly taken a break from sitting and coaxing Harry to wake up for five days. She had dozed off. She was dreaming vividly now, that Harry had not woken up, and in fact had died. She and the Weasley family were at his funeral. Then the dream flashed back to when he was first hit with the Bludger, then to Ron telling the two of them that he was not upset. All of the sudden, she awoke with a start. Did someone just call her name? She looked around the room, expecting to see that Mrs. Weasley was the one to have called out her name. She then looked right beside her, at a now awake Harry!  
  
"Oh, Harry! You're awake!" She exclaimed as she went over to hug him tightly.  
  
"Well, hello to you too. Careful, not too tight. That's better. So how long have I been asleep, anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione began, "I can't believe you awakened when I had actually fallen asleep for once, what timing! Anyway, Ron decided to play just a bit too roughly with you and try to hit you with a Bludger. Then as you were finally about to come down, he directed it at me. You raced down, in time to deflect it off of me, yet you got hit in the back, and fainted. On the way down to the ground, you hit your head on a rock badly. I will let the Mediwizards explain more, alright? Now, if you don't mind, someone else needs to know that you are awake." As she finished her speech, she left quickly, going off to find Mrs. Weasley.  
  
* Harry smiled at the sight of Hermione leaving. He couldn't remember exactly what happened. It was weird, he had woken up. Before he could ask much at all, Hermione had left. She probably wanted to let the Medics know that he had awakened. He waited patiently. Finally, someone came into the room, but it wasn't the Mediwizard he expected, it was Mrs. Weasley!  
  
"Oh Harry," she said, "Everyone has been so worried about you! I'm so glad to see that you are awake, as is Hermione here." She was the second one to hug Harry tightly, finally letting go, and she had tears in her eyes when she broke the embrace.  
  
One of Harry's monitor charms was beeping furiously. Finally, a Mediwizard came in to check on it. He was the head on Harry's case. Hermione followed him into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down, then began to speak.  
  
"Hello Harry. My name is Dr. Santé. I am the head of your case. Has someone refreshed your memory on what happened to cause the accident?"  
  
Harry nodded, then replied "yes, Hermione told me once I woke up about the Bludger. She also said that as I fainted I hit my head on a rock. What does all of this mean? When can I go home?"  
  
Dr. Santé began answering Harry's questions. "Well, the reason you were in a coma for five days is because of the blow to the head. You fell quite hard and fast according to Ms. Granger over here," he said as he gestured toward Hermione. He continued, "We want to run some tests, especially concerning the severity of your spinal injury. I will begin the tests in a matter of hours. For right now you can feel free to visit with your family."  
  
Harry absorbed all of this speech quickly, but just when the mediwizard was about to leave, Mrs. Weasley interrupted and said, "I'm not sure I heard you answer his question. When can he go home?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, the matter at hand is running these tests, and then his discharge can be discussed." He turned to Harry, "I will send a nurse down with a chair when it is time for your first test." Then Dr. Santé walked briskly out of the room.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione came over to him, and said "Are you really all right? Do you feel any pain? How are your head and back?"  
  
Harry said, "Well, other than a massive headache, and a bit of feeling fuzzy-headed my head is fine." Without thinking of it, he shifted in the bed a bit. "Well, I guess I am not paralyzed or anything too awful like that," he said gratefully.  
  
"Oh great, you should be fine then" Hermione said, "We were worried about that!" Mrs. Weasley nodded in response.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'll be fine. I may not be playing in an intense Quidditch match tomorrow, but I'll be ok. Out of curiosity, Mrs. Weasley did you tell the Dursleys?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley replied, "Yes, I sent an urgent owl to them. They didn't even care to offer a reply. I suppose you could use the Muggle phone over on your bedside table to give them a call?"  
  
"I suppose," said Harry tiredly, "Just make sure to please stay quiet during this phone call. I don't want to deal with too much of them right now." Harry picked up the phone, and dialed the Dursleys. The phone rang, and rang. Finally the answering machine picked up. When it beeped, Harry left a brief message letting them know that he was awake and should be fine. He hung up the phone, and said "Whew, glad that's over with. Well, with my luck I probably embarrassed them during a dinner party or something. Oh well. They know that I am alive now."  
  
"Right, like they even care, " Hermione said but even Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement. Harry agreed. The letter from the owl had probably been thrown in the dustbin as soon as it was received, and his message would probably just be deleted. But, as his guardians, they needed to know his condition. Oh well, he didn't want to concentrate on them too much right now, he wanted to be able to get out of this hospital soon.  
  
Harry began with a loaded question, "So what did I miss while I was asleep? Hermione have you and Ron gotten the chance to talk yet? Has he been by?"  
  
Hermione angrily said, "No, he hasn't come by. He tried to talk to me, but he chose a very wrong moment to do so. We haven't spoke since. Not hard, since I've been mostly up here."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "I haven't talked to him. I wanted to at first, but this is something that you three must resolve. He knows what he did was wrong, very wrong. You can see it in his face, in his actions."  
  
Harry, who was obviously still feeling angry as well, said "Well, he can talk to me. I'll set him straight, that's for sure." He then laid back, and let Hermione and Mrs. Weasley visit with him more. Finally, a tall young nurse came in pushing a chair.  
  
"Time for your tests, Harry. You two can wait in here while he is gone. They should only take about three hours, at the most. We will have results some time tomorrow morning for him. His doctors will need to confer, and see what to do with the results." She said this as she helped Harry into the wheelchair. She finally had Harry situated in the chair enough to push him out of the room.  
  
Four hours went by. Harry was still not back yet. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were getting quite worried. Finally the door to his room opened. Neither of them expected who they saw come in. It was Ron, all by himself.  
  
"How did you get here?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"If you must know, I used Floo powder. I came here by myself. I want to talk to Harry, now WHERE IS HE!" Ron ended his speech in a yell.  
  
Mrs. Weasley replied to him, "Hello to you too. Well, Harry woke up a few hours ago. His doctors took him to run some tests on him. It may be a few more hours. You can stay with us and wait, if you'd like."  
  
Ron pondered for a moment, "Ok, I need to speak to Harry and Hermione alone when he gets back, if you don't mind though, mum."  
  
"No problem," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was in an examination room of the hospital. Three different mediwizards had already examined him. Most of the testing involved lying there while they performed X-Ray charms. They did want to test his ability to move, and as of the testing, he had done more than perfectly. His doctors were focusing both on his spinal injury and his head injury. His head injury was minor. That much was known, at least. The mediwizards were keeping everything else from him. There was to be a conference between them about the results, and after the conference, he would be told everything. He hoped that all of this would be done very soon. He wanted to spend some time with Hermione, and hopefully talk to Ron.  
  
While Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley waited, Hermione decided to speak up.  
  
"Ron, I want to talk to you. I'm sorry I shut you out before, but I was still very anxious about Harry. Truthfully none of us knew if he would ever wake up, and that scared me like nothing ever has before. Amazingly, when he woke up, and asked about you, it put things in perspective. I want to know what all is bothering you. We have been friends for nearly seven years, and this friendship between the three of us is not worth losing. So please enlighten me as to why you decided to attack both Harry and I with a Bludger." She finished her conversation quietly, looking at Ron and waiting for his response.  
  
Ron began speaking, slowly yet quite assured of what he wanted to say. "Hermione, please let this wait until I can talk to both you and Harry. I would rather explain it to the both of you, and it will be much easier that way. For right now, I am just glad to know that Harry woke up."  
  
"Oh ok," Hermione answered. She was ready for Harry to return back to his room so that the three of them could talk, and find out the reason why Ron was so angry. She was not as angry with Ron anymore, but she had no idea what Harry was feeling either.  
  
Finally, Harry was wheeled back in by that same nurse. It was now after six o'clock in the evening. He was helped to get back on the bed by the nurse. She left after that. Harry looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley was just leaving. He asked, "Where are you off to, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh Harry, I just stayed to be sure you got back fine. I need to go make a quick dinner for the rest of the family back at The Burrow. Would anyone like me to bring them back something? I can come back with some dinner. I will let you three talk now." With that last word, she had apparated out.  
  
Ron spoke quickly, "Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go on," Harry said.  
  
Ron spoke, "I'm very sorry what happened to you. I found out that you were in the hospital, in a coma, and I have never felt guiltier. I don't know what came over me. What I did was wrong, very wrong. I put my two best friends in danger. I could have killed you both--"  
  
Harry was seething now, "Yes, you could have! I don't care about me, I'm fine, but to aim at Hermione? That was awful of you! How could you do this to both of us? I know what came over you, you are being just as jealous as ever, and you let that jealousy lead you to anger and brutality." He had to stop speaking, as he was getting angrier by the moment, and his head was aching so painfully like someone repeatedly stabbing a knife in and out of his brain.  
  
Everyone was interrupted when Dr. Santé came in, followed by a young blond nurse. He said, "We have some of the test results to share with you." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: This chapter will be entirely from Harry's point of view. Thanks to Stellar Snape my wonderful beta reader. She has given me an enormous amount of ideas, and the inspiration to keep writing.  
  
Harry waited anxiously for Dr. Santé to continue speaking. He was carrying a folder that was filled with written notation of each of the tests that had been done. He quickly ruffled through each of the tests, then began talking.  
  
"Right now, what we know is that there is absolutely no paralysis, Harry. Another good thing is that your brain was not damaged in the fall. You do have a concussion, as we discussed earlier. We can give you something to help the pain now that there is enough known about what is wrong with you. We are slightly concerned with your back. At most it is just a ruptured disk, something that can easily be repaired. Further tests will be run on that tomorrow. From what we know now--"  
  
He was interrupted with Mrs. Weasley bustling into the room carrying dishes of food she had brought back for the three of them. "Oh, you have the test results, please continue, Doctor."  
  
Dr. Santé did just that. "From what we know now, it looks as though Harry only needs another two days here, as an observation of him in his waking activities. We can fix the injury to his spine tomorrow. It is really a simple fix. Mrs. Weasley, I will explain what you missed once I've done telling Harry. Every other part of you looks great and healthy, Harry. I, myself can hardly believe the tolerance of pain you have. It must contribute to what saved you from your attack against Voldemort when you were a baby. Or it stems from that. It's hard to tell." He stopped speaking to Harry, but continued talking to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What I was discussing with Harry earlier is that he is very lucky. He has absolutely no signs of paralysis, which is great and amazing in itself. His extreme tolerance to pain is unexplainable, unless you think of how he survived the first attack against him by Voldemort. How he  
  
managed to live through that, no one can really say. The main concern is his spine. He has a ruptured disk. This can be fixed quite simply, by an extremely easy medical charm. He does have a concussion which is a result of the fall. He may experience an excruciating headache, some nausea, and be extremely sleepy. He can be treated for this as well. The only issue with treating the concussion is that it cannot be stopped completely. We can give him something for the pain, but the other symptoms must wear off on their own."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you, doctor. I hope you can fix the concussion and the spinal injury as soon as you can examine him further."  
  
Dr. Santé acknowledged this, and replied, "That is the first thing on  
  
our agenda, for the morning. I can give him something for the head pain in a moment."  
  
Harry answered this time, "Thank you, doctor. That will be great."  
  
Harry watched Dr. Santé leave the room to get the potion for his headache. He would be extremely glad to get some relief. He had never had  
  
a headache that had felt as though someone had taken a ball and chain and kept smashing it into his head. He was glad that mostly everything went well, though. He hadn't even allowed himself to think of what would happen if he was paralyzed. What was the point of doing that? He was just overjoyed that Hermione was alright. He could not believe that he had saved her, it had happened so quickly. He wondered how Ron could have the audacity to go after Hermione like that. Boys just didn't hit girls, no less send a Bludger after them!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who said quietly, "Harry, you seem to be thinking deeply. What is going on in that mind of yours?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts like a popping rubber band. He couldn't tell her all of this with Ron in the room, so he said, "Oh sorry, I'm just glad to be okay. I'm glad you weren't hurt as well."  
  
*** The next morning, Harry was taken back to be examined and have two other tests taken on his back injury. There had not been any paralysis, so the mediwizard wanted to run another x-ray charm on Harry's spine. That came out that there was a ruptured disk and that it advised the corrective charm to use on it. Instead of taking Harry out of the exam room, Dr. Santé told Harry, "I will send a nurse to tell Mrs. Weasley and Hermione the situation. They will alert them that I am soon to perform the charm on your spine."  
  
Harry, nervously replied "Alright. You will be able to fix this, right?"  
  
Dr. Santé replied, "You are being treated by one of the best Mediwizards in Europe. Of course I will only perform to my best effort!" To Harry's surprise, the mediwizard did not sound offendeded. He was able to think much clearer now with the menacing headache gone, since last night.  
  
He listened to Dr. Santé's instructions, to drink a blue-green bubbling potion. Harry hoped it wasn't skele-grow but he drank it anyway.  
  
First it tasted as though a fire were forming in his throat, then it turned into an icy cool mint flavor as he finished it.  
  
Dr. Santé said to Harry, "Now please turn over. It is time for me to  
  
begin the charm." Harry obliged and turned over. Dr. Santé brought out his wand from the pocket in his lab coat, and began casting a charm, "Reparo Spine!" Suddenly Harry's back felt quite odd. In the spot that the charm was cast, it felt as though things were popping back into place. It was a nearly ticklish sensation. "Harry," Dr Santé said, "don't turn over just yet. I need to perform the x-ray charm to confirm that the charm worked. " He quickly performed a "Revealio!" charm that pulled up an  
  
x-ray of the part of the spine in which the charm was done. The x-ray now showed a perfectly normal spine. "Harry, your ruptured disk is now fixed," Dr. Santé said.  
  
Harry said, "Great, now can I participate in a Quidditch tournament this afternoon?" He was glad to be doing fine, and of course just being a little sarcastic to the mediwizard.  
  
Dr. Santé chuckled then said, "I want you to stay here another day for observation. After that, you can slowly resume normal activity. But do give yourself time to relax, and try not to get hit in the back by a Bludger. That is not a good thing to do!"  
  
Harry was pleased to hear he could head back home, well to The Burrow  
  
which may have well been his home for the comfort and happiness he felt there. He could hardly wait to return, and of course get the situation straightened out with Ron. He was angry, but he couldn't do the same thing Ron had done which was let anger and jealousy control his emotions. A nurse came in to help him walk back to his room. Harry was glad to be able to walk. He returned to the room, and said proudly, "I get to come home tomorrow morning! I can't wait!"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione had a rather stricken look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her, now feeling as though he had said something wrong.  
  
Hermione responded, her voice shaking, "You said 'home'. You mean the Dursley's don't you? Are you afraid to come back to The Burrow after all that has happened? If so, I don't blame you, but I hope you change your mind.  
  
The look on Harry's face changed from worried to a hint of anger as he spoke. "Hermione, when I said that, I very much meant The Burrow. Home  
  
is a place where you can enjoy yourself and don't feel as though you are a particle of dirt instead of a family member. Living with the Dursleys is a place to live, but The Burrow is the closest thing I can really call to a home right now." He finished smiling.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was worried you had planned on going back to the Dursleys after what happened. I'm glad to hear you are staying, very glad. I agree that home is a place where you feel loved and cared for. I can see why Hogwarts and The Burrow would be more of your home than with those people who are supposed to be your guardians!"  
  
Harry was glad that Hermione had spent this much time at the hospital. He was kind of relieved when she explained to him that Ron would not be by today, and that Mrs. Weasley was busy at the house trying to get it straightened up, after spending such long hours at the hospital. This would give him and Hermione some time to bond.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Harry was already excited. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had arrived quite early to come and collect him and get him back to  
  
The Burrow. He was well enough to travel back by Floo Powder with Hermione. They went to the nearest fireplace after Mrs. Weasley had apparated on.  
  
Harry was first, he took the small blue drawstring bag, let Hermione take a pinch of powder out, then he watched as she threw it into the fireplace. She walked into the flames and said "The Burrow". She was quickly whisked away. Harry did the same, and walked into the flames. He was being twirled through green flames until finally he reached the Weasley's living room. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for him. At last, he was back safely  
  
  
  
| | 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter was largely planned out by my brilliant beta reader Stellar Snape. She has helped keep me in writing mode,  
  
Harry was happy again. He was finally back at The Burrow. Things had stayed quiet, and he had not seen Ron yet. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had both come up to him to see if he made the trip home all right. Harry laughed and said, "Oh please, you two. It's just floo powder."  
  
"Yeah, it may only be floo powder but you have just come home from hospital too,, " Hermione said worriedly. Harry hugged Hermione, and sighed as he said, "Hermione, I'm fine. Can't we please just get on with summer vacation?"  
  
Just then, Ron walked into the room. Harry did not break free from the hug. It was time for him and Ron to talk. "Hermione, would you mind going to talk with Ginny? I've got some things I want to discuss with Ron."  
  
Hermione, who wasn't offended in any way, broke free of the hug, and said "Sure, I'll go bother Ginny for a bit. I understand." She then kissed Harry on the cheek and flounced up to Ginny's room.  
  
"Ron," Harry seethed, "Finally I get the chance to talk to you ALONE!" He tone of voice was unmistakably angry now. "I want to know why you did what you did. Why couldn't you just talk to us? We would have tried to listen, but no, you go off and try to get us killed! I can't believe you would do that to Hermione! What do you have against her?! The fact that I'm with her, and you're not?! Talk to me!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron was staring at Harry with his mouth open. Ron finally shut his mouth only to open it again. Ron's brown eyes were looking straight at Harry's bright green ones. Ron finally spoke, just as angrily at Harry.  
  
"I couldn't talk to you! I didn't know what to say! There is something that Hermione and I have kept from you!" Harry had an astonished look on his face. He gulped, then replied, "What? Were you two together before she and I got together? Is it something like that?" He demanded waiting for Ron's answer.  
  
"No, it's not that at all!" Ron replied. He continued speaking, "I've had a crush on Hermione ever since fourth year, and you of all people should know that. I got brave enough to ask her out fifth and sixth year, and she denied me every time! She must have loved you since before I even started asking her out! You two got together so quickly, and I was hurt! How could she love you and not me? How could we keep a friendship between us three if two of you are involved as a couple? I couldn't talk to you two earlier about this without feeling like a childish whining git! I'm sorry!" Ron finished yelling, looking rather red faced.  
  
Harry nodded as understanding flooded him. He was still a bit angry and confused though. He looked Ron straight in the eye and spoke, "OK thanks for explaining things. What I want to know now is your reasons for going after Hermione and I with the Bludger? What would that prove? Nothing, except get someone hurt, which it did! I'm just glad it wasn't Hermione. It alarms me to know that you can stoop so low to use violence instead of just a good truthful talk!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry guiltily and said shakily, "I'm sorry. I'll tell Hermione this later too, but I'm sorry. When you were laid out there after the Bludger hit you, I was beyond scared! I was scared for you; heck even a bit scared of me. If I could hit you and go after Hermione with a Bludger, what would something worse make me do? I then came to the hospital and you were finally awake, and were being examined. I hoped with all of my heart that you were OK. Finally you came back in the room and gave me the good yelling, and I knew, just knew, you'd be fine. I promise to control my temper better, and when I'm upset about something to talk to you about it, ok? Can't we just reestablish the friendship now?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, much calmer now. He stated, "I have no problems reinstating the friendship as long as you can control your temper, and if you are mad, please just talk to one or both of us! We are your friends, we are meant to help each other out when something is wrong. Don't ever play human Quidditch with me and Hermione again, please. Now, let's go distract Hermione from Ginny. Ron smiled, a look of relief crossing his face, "Ok, let's just do that then. I hope she is relieved to find out that we can be friends again. Thanks." He grinned sheepishly. "No problem," Harry replied. "Now let's go drag Hermione away from that girly talk why don't we?" ~*~ He and Ron went up to Ginny's room and on the way Harry had a plan, just to have fun of course. He took Ron back to his room, and shut the door.  
  
"Wait, I've got a plan to terrorize the girls. Let's go to Ginny's door, and knock furiously, and then look extremely angry when one of them opens the door. Let's try to fool them for a bit, shall we?" Harry laughed looking at Ron. Ron had a rather peaceful relieved look on his face. ~*~ "Let's have some fun!" Ron said. So they both headed for Ginny's room. Harry put his head up against the door. He heard plenty of girly giggling going on in the room.Hewhispered to Ron, "Let the fun begin!" He knocked rather violently on the door.  
  
Ginny opened the door looking rather peeved at the interruption. "What do you two-" she interrupted herself as she looked at the anger and hatred filled looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "Oh my gosh, Hermione come here!" Ginny yelled into the room feeling a bit shocked. Hermione had told her that they were going to talk, and hopefully make up, but this didn't look good.  
  
Hermione hurriedly rushed up by Ginny's side. She asked, "What's going- Oh no, what happened to you two?" She looked a bit puzzled at the angry expressions on their faces.  
  
Ron was angry, "Just c'mon Hermione, Harry said he wanted to talk to both of us. He isn't going to be here long."Harry was even angrier, and she had no idea what had happened. Surely things couldn't be bad enough that he would want to go home now could they? She looked between Harry and Ron; their eyes were blazing bolts of fire at each other. She could not imagine what had happened during the talk.  
  
She decided to boldly speak up, "OK What's the deal, Harry? Just yesterday you were telling me this is your home, no matter what happens! You can't just LEAVE! I'll-"  
  
Harry was beginning to lose his cool, he couldn't just stand let there and have Hermione believe that, "Oh Hermione, calm it! We wanted to see the look on your face if you found out that we didn't make up. Now come on, we really do need to talk to you. "  
  
Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He dropped the angry _expression and started laughing so hard he couldn't keep the look on his face any longer. He spoke between spells of laughing "We are," laugh, "back" then some more laughing, "to being friends again". Finally Harry couldn't help himself and he had laughed hard enough he was crying. It was too much; he just couldn't pull it off.  
  
Ron, who was laughing pretty hard himself by now confirmed Harry's declaration. "Hermione, if you don't mind can we talk to you, there are some things that I need to say to you." He was tired as well from laughing so hard. The laughter for Harry and Ron was in a way relieving the pent up stress and tension both of them had been experiencing over the situation.  
  
Harry watched Hermione as her face changed from puzzlement to one of happiness at the situation finally being somewhat resolved. She declared, "Oh this is wonderful news, you two. Ron where do you want to talk?" Ron answered Hermione quickly, "Let's just go to my room. I have talked to Harry already, but we all need to discuss this friendship and some things  
  
Harry took Hermione's arm and they walked to Ron's room. Hermione asked "What happened?" to Harry, but he had to whisper back, "it's all been worked out, just hold on and you'll hear from Ron himself."  
  
Finally, everyone was back in Ron's room. Harry and Hermione sat on Ron and Harry's beds, and Ron took the desk chair and sat in it. He started speaking assuredly, "Hermione, I want to apologize for what I did to you and Harry first. I regret ever doing that, and no one can understand how eaten up with guilt I was when I saw Harry face down in the grass that day. I have promised Harry just as I'm promising you not to ever let violence control me ever again. I was just jealous since Harry and you were happily together. I wanted that with someone, you especially but now I see why you said no to me before. I can't be the one for you, when you and Harry are so happy together. I'm sorry I acted like such a git. Can we be best friends again now? " Harry looked at Hermione, his green eyes twinkling. While waiting for her to respond, he took one of her hands and clasped it in his. He asked rather anxiously, "What do you think, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and looked around the room. She had never heard Ron's true honest opinion like this before. She was obviously feeling a bit stunned, but she wanted the friendship between the three back. It could never be the same with her and Harry being together, but it was still a friendship very much worth saving.  
  
"Thank you Ron," She said smiling, "I can and always will remain friends with you both, I hope you know that. This friendship is too good to lose."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, and Harry said honestly, "Ron, I will tell you now, as much as we need 'trio' time, Hermione and I will want time as a couple too. We will try our hardest not to push you away again, but we do need time to ourselves every once and again."  
  
Ron looked straight at the happy couple, and said, "I understand, just let me know, and things will be fine." Just as he was finishing his reply to Harry and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley entered the room looking rather cross. "Ron, I need you to degnome the garden again. I've asked Fred and George three times this week and they haven't done a bit out there. Too busy with that bloody joke shop of theirs, I suppose. So can you please do this? I know you probably want to spend time with your friends, but I need your help around here too, the blasted gnomes are really cutting our vegetable garden short this year. You know how much we depend on that garden too."  
  
Harry piped in with, "Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I don't mind helping him, and with three of us we can get the job done that much faster. Is it a problem if we help?"  
  
Ron sighed in relief. Mrs. Weasley replied, "Not at all. I'm sure you three can get things done in no time at all. Why don't you get busy, Oh, and your father and I" she said, looking at Ron, "have an announcement for all of you during dinner. It proves to be fun for the whole extended family," she said looking pointedly at Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron said, "Thanks Mum. If you don't mind, I'd like to get this done and over with. C'mon you two."  
  
"Certainly," Mrs. Weasley responded back to her son. She realized it was time to listen to her favorite wireless soap opera, so she headed down to the kitchen, turned on the Wizarding Wireless and found the station that broadcast "As the Wizarding World Turns".  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the somewhat large Weasley garden. Harry noticed right away that the gnomes had been especially pesky this summer. Leaves that were once green and thriving had been shredded to near nothingness. He saw one of the pesky little buggers, and grabbed it skillfully, then threw it out of the garden rather quickly.  
  
Ron looked past Harry amazed, "Good one! That had to be at least fifty feet!" Ron felt a bit competitive, as usual, so he tossed the first gnome he could find, which was a good toss, but hadn't rivaled Harry's.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione just sighed and shook her head. "You boys," she muttered "never stop competing, do you?" She threw a nasty little gnome out of the garden, herself. This was all new to her, Harry thought. He had realized she had only done the degnoming process a handful of times compared to Ron and him. Growing up Muggle, there was no telling what was thought of the pesks the Wizarding World called gnomes.  
  
Finally, a good two hours later they had finished ridding the garden of the gnomes. They could guarantee about a week gnome-free before they had to do it again. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back into the house feeling better than anyone had seen them feel in days. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her dinner preparations and saw them come in the back door, which was located in the kitchen. She called out to them, "You three better wash up, dinner is nearly ready."  
  
"Ok mum," Ron answered back. Everyone hurried up and got as cleaned up as they had to without taking a quick shower. Luckily England summers were never that hot, but they had worked up a sweat not to mention an appetite. Everyone was washed up and looked at least halfway decent when Mrs. Weasley called out that it was dinner time.  
  
Harry sat down at the table, at his usual spot, along with everyone else and marveled at how Mrs. Weasley levitated the main dish over to the hot pad on the table. Tonight it was her famous award winning recipe for shepherd's pie. She had gotten the "MOST SAVORY MEAL" Recipe award from "Witch Weekly" when Ginny boldly sent the recipe in to that magazine two years ago.  
  
Everyone was at the table, by now. Even Arthur and Molly were sitting down and passing the dish around to help speed up the serving process. He began speaking as soon as everyone was served and digging into their food. "I have an announcement to make. It has been a good few years since this family has had a vacation, and your mother and I have decided to plan one. It's just a small two week long trip, but I think everyone will enjoy it."  
  
Everyone was smiling, and the commotion began as questions were being fired, one after the other, most noticeably, the questions of "Where are we going?" and "How will we be getting there?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley said dreamily, "We are staying in Hogsmeade. I know that may sound boring, but there is more to Hogsmeade than you kids see on your brief trips away from Hogwarts. What you see is blocked by wards. There is a really nice hotel, a cinema, and there is even a Quidditch field with stands and everything!" Her eyes shone brightly, as did Ron and Harry's at the last thing she said.  
  
Mr. Weasley continued "We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I've arranged a Ministry car to get us there and back, since some of you are still a bit young to apparate. Well, not Harry". He said winking at him. "Everyone needs to get busy packing after dinner. Give Molly any laundry you need magically laundered for the trip, and get ready to be out of this house by 9 o'clock tomorrow morning!" 


End file.
